This invention relates generally to a device for forming an enclosure for portions of at least two relatively rigid articles and more particularly to a device for enclosing portions of at least two relatively rigid articles in an adjacent relationship but to permit limited relative movement therebetween.
In many instances, it is desirable to enclose portions of a plurality of relatively rigid articles in a close relationship. In some instances, the close relationship permits relative movement between the relatively rigid articles and in other instances such relative movement is not permitted or at least is restrained. In one such instance, relative movement is permitted during the formation of a final product but is not permitted after the final product has been formed. Such instance relates to the provision of radiant heating for a driveway. In one system for providing such radiant heating, the radiant heating tubing is attached to a wire mesh as the radiant heating tubing is being placed over the wire mesh in a desired relationship. This attachment is accomplished using ties of various constructions which are wrapped around portions of the wire mesh and the radiant heating tubing. In some instances, where additional strength is required, conventional rebar is added to the wire mesh or the conventional rebar is used in place of the wire mesh. In either construction, conventional ties are used either to locate the conventional rebar or to attach the radiant heating tubing to the conventional rebar. In other types of construction wherein conventional rebar is used to strengthen a structure, such as those using cement or concrete, the pieces of conventional rebar are attached together using the conventional ties as or before they are moved into the desired location. While the conventional ties do function for their intended purpose, the workers who use them find them time consuming and bothersome. Therefore, there exists a need for a different system other than the use of the conventional ties.
This invention provides a device that can be used in a modification of a conventional tool to enclose in an automatic operation portions of at least two relatively rigid articles in a desired relationship. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the at least two relatively rigid articles comprise portions of the wire mesh or rebar and portions of the radiant heating tubing used in the installation of radiant heating at desired locations.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a device for enclosing at least two relatively rigid articles in a desired relationship comprises at least two members each having an inner surface and an outer surface. Each of the at least two members is elongated and has a central body portion, an integral pivot portion, an integral locking portion and an abutment portion extending outwardly from a portion of the outer surface. The pivot apparatus provides a pivotal connection for mounting the at least two members for pivotal movement between opened and closed positions. An abutment stop is provided on each of the pivot portions for limiting the pivotal movement of the at least two members in the opened position. The locking portion on one of the at least two members comprises a flexible end portion having a recess formed therein, and the locking portion on the other of the at least two members comprises an end portion having a configuration to mate with the recess. A first guide projects outwardly from a portion of the flexible end portion adjacent toward one side of the recess and a second guide projects inwardly from another portion of the end portion adjacent to an opposite side of said recess. A slot is formed in a portion of the outer surface of the end portion and is located to pass over the first guide and to receive therein at least a portion of the second guide. Also, a recess is formed in an adjacent portion of the outer surface of the other end portion next to the slot to receive therein at least a portion of the second guide.
Apparatus for moving the above-described device from an opened position to a closed position so as to enclose at least two relatively rigid articles uses a modification of a conventional tool wherein a feed track supports a row of devices in an opened position and urges the row of devices in a direction toward an end plate of the tool so that the forewardmost device of the row of devices is urged against the end plate. The end plate has a generally planar surface to be contacted by the facing surface of the foremost device. The tool also has a force applying apparatus for applying an equal amount of force to the spaced apart abutment portions of the device. A guide projects inwardly from the generally planar surface toward the row of clips and has a first guiding surface and, spaced therefrom, a second guiding surface. The foremost device in the row of devices is urged against the generally planar surface of the end plate so that a control portion of one of the at least two members is facing one of the first and second guiding surfaces and a control portion of the other of the at least two members is facing the other of the first and second guiding surfaces. The force applying apparatus is located relative to the abutment portions so that the force applying apparatus contacts the abutment portions to apply a force thereto to move the control portions of the at least two members into contact with the first and second guiding surfaces to cooperate in controlling the movement of the control portions of the at least two members over the first and second guiding surfaces. The first and second guiding surfaces are contoured to move the at least two members from an opened position to a closed position containing the at least two relatively rigid members between the at least two members. The flexible end portion and the other end portion are located so that the application of force on the abutment portions moves the other end portion into contact with the flexible end portion to move the flexible end portion into the recess. The pivot portions of the two members of the device have a total thickness which is slightly less than the thickness of the central body portion, the locking portion and the abutment portions so that substantially all of the facing surface of the device contacts the generally planar surface of the end plate. In the one preferred embodiment of the invention, the pivot portion having a pivot pin has a thickness less than the thickness of the other pivot portion having an opening therein. Each of the first and second guiding surfaces has a straight portion and a tapered portion. The force applying apparatus applies substantially the same amount of force to each of the abutment portions. Also, the end plate has two spaced apart prongs projecting from a lower edge thereof to assist in locating the at least two relatively rigid articles into a position to be enclosed by the device. In some instances, the end plate may be provided with a stop projecting from the generally planar surface of the end plate located between the prongs for limiting the movement of the device over the end plate. In the one preferred embodiment of the invention, the cross-sectional area defined by the inner surfaces when the device is in a closed position is substantially greater than the cross-sectional area of the relatively rigid articles contained therein. If desired, the device can be dimensioned so that at least portions of the relatively rigid articles within the device when in a closed and locked position are in contacting relationship with portions of the inner surface of the device and portions of each other. A method for moving the above-described device from an opened position to a closed position so as to enclose at least two relatively rigid articles uses a modification of a conventional tool wherein a feed track supports a row of devices in an opened position and urges the row of devices in a direction toward an end plate of the tool so that the foremost device of the row of devices is urged against the end plate and the tool also has a force applying apparatus for applying an equal amount of force to spaced apart portions of the device and wherein the end device is formed from a relatively rigid material, is elongated and has at least two members being pivotally connected together at one end portion thereof for pivotal movement about a longitudinal axis and having a locking apparatus at the other end portions thereof and has an inner surface and an outer surface. The method comprises applying an equal amount of force on spaced apart portions of the end device to move at least a control portion of one of the at least two members into contact with a first guiding surface on the end plate and at least a control portion of the other of the at least two pivotally connected members into contact with a second guiding surface on the end plate so that the locking end portions of the two members are in a spaced apart relationship; moving the at least two members over the end plate while maintaining the contact of the cooperating control portions of the at least two members in contact with the first and second guiding surfaces; forming the first and second guiding surfaces so that the end portions, having the locking apparatus, are moved toward each other; locating the at least two members so that at least two relatively rigid articles are located between the inner surfaces of the at least two members; and moving the end portions having the locking apparatus together so that the end moves into a closed position with the at least two relatively rigid articles contained therein. The method further comprises stopping the movement of the pivotally connected end portions over the end plate; and applying a sufficient force on the spaced apart portions to move the end portions having the locking apparatus so that the other end member flexes the flexible arm and as the movement is and continued, snaps into the recess to lock the end portions together. The method further comprises guiding the other end portion over the flexible am, to restrain relative movement therebetween in a longitudinal direction; and restraining relative movement between the other end portions in a longitudinal direction when in a locked together position.
In another embodiment of the invention, the pivot apparatus comprises a living hinge extending between and integral with each of the pivot portions and having additional guide apparatus for guiding the pivotal movement of the at least two members from the opened position toward the closed position. The additional guide apparatus comprises an arcuate groove in one of the pivot portions and an outwardly projecting portion on the other of the pivot portions which projecting portion moves in the arcuate groove as the at least two members move from the opened toward the closed position. The arcuate groove is tapered having a relatively wide entrance portion and a relatively narrow end portion and the outwardly projecting portion is also tapered having a relatively narrow entrance portion and a relatively narrow end portion. The groove and the outwardly projecting portion are dimensioned so that, when in the closed position, all portions of the groove and the outwardly projecting portion are in a contiguous almost touching relationship.
Unlike the one preferred embodiment of the invention where the front and back surfaces of the device are of substantially the same construction so that when either the front or back surface of the device contacts the planar surface of the end plate, the device functions the same, the device of the invention having the living hinge has a front surface that differs from its back surface. Also, the central body portions of such device of the invention are smaller in length than the central body portions of the above-described embodiment. However, it is understood that the central body portions can be made of any length so long as they can surround the relatively rigid articles involved. The shortening of the central body portions is accompanied by a change in the contour of the guiding surfaces of the guide. The straight sections of the guiding surfaces are longer and, in fact, may extend below the portion of the end plate between the two prongs. In this embodiment, the guiding surfaces hold the two members in the opened position until the locking means can surround the relatively rigid articles. In some instances, the end plate and therefor a portion of the tool may be raised upwardly before the two members can be moved to the closed position. Therefore, the front surface of the device having the living hinge functions substantially the same as the one preferred embodiment described above. However, the method of using the back surface is different.
If the row of devices having a living hinge is placed in the tool so that the back surface of each device is moved into contact with the end plate, the method comprises applying a force on at least a portion of one of the at least two members to move a first portion of the at least one of the at least two members into contact with a first guiding surface on the end plate and at least another portion of the one of the at least two pivotally connected members into contact with a second guiding surface on the end plate so that the locking end portions are in a spaced apart relationship. Moving the at least two members over the end plate while maintaining the portions of the at least one of the at least two members in contact with the first and second guiding surfaces and forming the first and second guiding surfaces so that the end portions, having the locking apparatus, are moved toward each other. Locating the at least two members so that at least two relatively rigid articles are located between the inner surfaces of the at least two members and moving the end portions having the locking apparatus together so that the device moves into a closed position with the at least two relatively rigid articles contained therein.
When the two relatively rigid articles comprise at least a portion of a tubing for radiant heating and at least a portion of a wire mesh for supporting the radiant tubing on a bed of particulate material, the method further comprises embedding at least a portion of the closed and locked end device in the particulate material.